1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to suspension systems for use in motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dynamic roll control system for reducing the roll of a vehicle induced by lateral acceleration during turning maneuvers.
2. Disclosure Information
The use of stabilizer bars in motor vehicle suspension systems is well-known. The purpose of a stabilizer bar is to control vehicle roll during handling maneuvers such as fast lane changes, hard cornering, etc. A relatively large diameter- stabiliizer bar offers greater resistance to roll than a relatively small diameter bar, and can substantially eliminate roll. However, very large stabilizer bars have the drawback in that they considerably degrade ride quality due to an increase in impact harshness when only one wheel on an axle encounters a road disturbance. Too small of a stabilizer bar does not provide the desired resistance to roll.
Generally, a stabilizer link is installed between a control arm and a stabilizer bar. Rigid links are commonly used for this purpose. When the control arm moves in response to a road input, the ink transmits all or part of the movement into the stabilizer bar. The torsional spring effect of the stabilizer bar transmits a force to the opposite control arm to resist rolling motion of the vehicle. One approach to improving the operation of stabilizer bars has been to include an active element in place of the rigid link. While this may be an operable approach to the problem, it provides significant cost challenges. The feedback control system requires elaborate electronics and a compliment of sensors. It would be desirable to provide the benefit of an adjustable actuator to replace the fixed link without incurring the complexity and cost associated with an active control system.
It would therefore be desirable to have a dynamic roll control system operated by a control module capable of predicting the vehicle roll, and generating an actuation signal responsive to the predicted roll.